


Well, This is Trash

by awkwardsocialskills



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Modern AU, dmv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardsocialskills/pseuds/awkwardsocialskills
Summary: The DMV was literally the last place that I wanted to be, but my license expires today and I really don’t like the idea of having to uber to work every morning.ORLexa saves Clarke from a creepy man with a mullet.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. Mullet Man

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> idk where this came from or where it's going, so it'll be a ride!
> 
> Welcome to the Trash Train! Accommodations include irregular updates and plenty of mistakes because I don't beta and barely ever edit. Feel free to point out mistakes in a kind way! For now, enjoy a Clexa meet-cute.
> 
> Also one very important warning-- this chapter has one (1) homophobic slur in it. No one likes the f-word, but it's there. I'm going to sort of censor it.

I sat down in one of the few available seats and held in a sigh.

The DMV was literally the last place that I wanted to be, but my license expires today and I really don’t like the idea of having to uber to work every morning.

_I guess the bus is an option, but it’s not one that I want to entertain._

I glanced around and let myself release a very small sigh. There was a guy sitting across from me with his head hanging back and mouth wide open. Snores were ripping through his chest, and it was _already_ getting on my nerves. Next to him was an anxious looking teenager sitting next to his burly father. The father was leaning over and puffing out his chest while he talked to some lady who was about twenty years younger than him and was bouncing a newborn baby in her arms. I looked away from them, hoping to find something less creepy to watch. On the other side of the room, a man with long curly hair and a hook for a hand was calling everyone Ms. and Mr. while telling them to smile for their ID pictures. Next to him was a row of unimpressed women and one man behind a glass wall. Each of them were talking to someone who looked frustrated or bored.

My eyes wandered from the people to the sign above our heads that displayed the next in line.

“A382 please proceed to cashier 4.” A robotic voice said. The teenager across from me nudged his father looking pale, but his dad just yanked his arm away and kept flirting. The boy looked between his dad and the lady waiting behind the glass. The voice called for him a second time. He nudged his dad, but when his dad didn’t move, the boy nervously got up and scurried over on his own.

I looked away as he started to explain something to her. My eyes settled on the people again, this time landing on a man that couldn’t be older than twenty five. He had a toddler bouncing on his knee and was trying to convince a pair of screaming children to stop waving between the aisles in their game of tag. He looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep since before the two older kids were born.

“D954 please proceed to cashier 2.”

I sighed again, looking down at my ticket. Even though I had blocked off pretty much the entire day to be here, I was more than ready to leave. Not only were the people loud and creepy, but the entire feeling of being here was like walking through a morgue full of people knowing they were about to die.

“B326 please proceed to cashier 3.”

_What the fuck? That was only one number off from mine._

I pulled out my book and tried to read, only for the kids to run past and knock into my legs, throwing my book halfway across the room.

“Jenny! Mason! Get over here or we’re not getting frosties after this.” Their father snapped.

The kids ran over to him and only stayed for a second before zooming off again. I was about to get up to get my book when someone sat down right next to me and held it out.

“Are you okay?”

I took the book and nodded,” Yeah, thanks. But finding my page now is going to be a bit of a nightmare.” I held up the bookmark that had stayed firmly in my hand the whole time. I looked up and nearly forgot how to breathe.

_Wow, her eyes are really green._

She smiled at me,” Well, you’ve definitely got plenty of time here.”

“How long have you been waiting?”

“A little over two hours. You?”

“About half an hour.”

“Oof. Hopefully, you’re not stuck here as long as me.”

I smiled as the robotic voice sounded again,” A253 please proceed to cashier 5.”

The girl settled in her seat next to me but didn’t say anything else. I glanced at my book before nudging her and offering my hand,” I’m Clarke.”

She smiled and shook my hand,” Lexa.”

We smiled at each other for a few seconds before turning toward our respective items. She had out her phone and was typing something out while I opened my book and started flipping through to around where I thought I had stopped. It took almost ten minutes to find the right spot, but by the time I found it, I was over trying to read anymore. I glanced around and saw that there were new people. The dad who ignored his teenage son was gone and had been replaced by a man who had to be in his sixties. He had a black mullet, a patchy goatee, and was missing three teeth- which I only knew because he was fucking _leering at me_.

“Hey there, kitten. What brings you in?” He said, eyes raking up and down my body.

I frowned and ignored him, choosing to look at the other people in the room. Another guy was dead asleep, but he didn’t sound like a chainsaw. There was a businessman talking into his phone, and an old woman working on some knitting a few seats away from him.

“Hey, snowflake. I’m talking to you. What brings you down here?” Mullet Man said a little louder.

I clenched my jaw and tried not to acknowledge him.

“Not very lady-like, ignoring someone who’s talking to you.” He said, louder still.

Beside me, Lexa shifted and held her phone out for me,” Hey, babe. Is this the place you wanted to go tonight?”

I looked at her phone and saw a note typed out. _Just say yes if you want me to step in._

“Yeah, that’s the one. I talked to the guys, too. They said they’d meet us at seven.”

Lexa smiled and put her phone in her lap as Mullet Man scowled from across the aisle,” Do you mind? I’m trying to have a conversation with the lady.”

Lexa’s eyes flickered to him, a frown forming on her face,” The lady has a name and clearly doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Why don’t you let her speak for herself, huh?”

She looked at me with kind eyes. I just shook my head at him,” I don’t know you or want to talk to you.”

He grinned at me,” Come on. I’m a nice guy. Got a good job. Just want to have a little friendly conversation.”

“No thanks.” I shrunk in on myself a little.

Lexa reached out and slipped her hand in mine. Her gaze went back to Mullet Man,” I think that settles that. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

“B327 please proceed to cashier 3.”

Lexa stood up and pulled me with.

“Thanks, Lexa.” I muttered.

She smiled at me as she stepped up to the cashier,” No problem. But I hope you don’t mind. I’m sticking around until you’ve finished up here.”

“They didn’t call my number though. Why are we-”

Lexa held up her ticket and winked. I could help but stare at the ticket in her hand. My mind was in overdrive while she spoke to the woman behind the glass.

_Why was this random girl so nice to me? Not that I didn’t think anyone was ever just randomly nice, but this was ridiculous. Picking up my book, I understood. But she sat next to me and saved me from a creep who was still ogling at me from across the room? And she just told me that she’s staying until I’ve finished renewing my license. What the hell did I do to deserve this? And how did she come to be so kind to strangers? Even the nicest people I knew would keep their noses out of situations like that._

Lexa finished up at the cashier’s slot and pulled me over to the short queue for photos. She looked at me curiously,” You doing okay?”

“Yeah. I’m- I’m good. I just don’t think I was expecting today to happen the way it has so far.”

“I mean, that’s understandable. I don’t think anyone ever expects to be harassed in a DMV. Unless maybe you work here. I’m sure they have a few stories.” Lexa nodded toward the cashiers.

I couldn’t help the smile that spread on my lips,” Yeah, I guess. I’m just glad that you were around. Who knew that I would meet the nicest person in the world?”

“I’m not the nicest person in the world, Clarke.” Lexa said as the photographer called her forward.

“I’m ready for you, Ms. Alexandra!” He said with a smile.

She stepped forward. He pointed at the camera with his hook hand, the smile never wavering from his face.

“Just look right here. Good! Big smile, Ms. Alexandra! Beautiful. Just one moment, please.”

I watched him move to a computer, click a couple of buttons, and move toward the printer, By the time he walked back over to Lexa, the smile on his face had grown ever so slightly,” And here you are! Your renewed license should be mailed to you in the next five to seven business days! Have a good day, Ms. Alexandra!”

“You too.” Lexa smiled and took the temporary license from him. She walked over to two empty seats with me, making sure we weren’t in view of the creep from earlier.

“You really don’t have to wait with me. I’m sure you have better things to do. You’ve already been here for like three hours.” I said.

“It’s okay. I’m avoiding a few chores, and I can work from pretty much anywhere. There’s no reason why I can’t be here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Besides, I want to make sure you’re okay. All-American-Reject is still over there, and I would hate myself for leaving you when I know he could still be a problem.”

I felt a smirk pull up a corner of my mouth,” Hey, don’t ruin that band for me.”

Lexa laughed,” Sorry, I’ll think of a better name for him.”

I laughed a little before steering the conversation in a different direction,” So what do you do for work?”

“I’m the COO of Trikru Industries.”

“You’re the- oh my god. What’s that like?”

“You’d be surprised how boring that job actually is. I promise, you don’t want to hear about it.”

“I do, but I’ll give you a pass this time.”

_Did I just say this time? Like I’m ever going to see this girl again._

“What about you? What do you do for work?”

“I’m in marketing. Graphic design, mostly.”

“Oh, cool. Do you have a favorite part of the job?”

“When they tell me that I have an assignment and that the sky’s the limit. I like having creative freedom.”

“Does that mean you do a lot of art in your free time?”

“When I can. I don’t really have much free time, and I don’t have the resources I’d like to do the art I have inspiration for.”

“Resources like…?”

“A studio. I have a sketchbook and an easel, so I can draw and paint and mess around with pastels and charcoal, but I miss when I could work with clay and glass and metal.”

“Glass and metal?”

“Yeah. Sometimes combine them. I miss when I could have broken up glass sheets and made garden stepping stones. Or making colored glass panels. My dad had a field day in high school when I’d come home with some new thing he could put in the garden and add to this huge- I don’t even know what. He made the glass equivalent of a memory quilt of all the panels I made. It’s hanging in his garage right now.”

“That’s something that I think I want to see.”

“Trust me, it’s a monstrosity. But it’s the thought that counts, I guess. Enough about me. What do you like to do in your free time?”

“You mean other than save beautiful strangers from creeps in the DMV? Usually, I work out. Not obsessively. Like, I go to the gym, but I have days that I do kickboxing with my sister and cousins. Or we go on hikes. I’ve also been known to just hide in my apartment and not come out until I’ve finished an entire book.”

“How did you get into kickboxing?”

“Uh...that’s...kind of a long story.”

“No worries. So working out and reading. Do you have a favorite book?”

We talked for almost a full hour before my number was finally called.

“B328 please proceed to cashier 8.”

“That’s me.” I said, standing up. Lexa followed me close behind, keeping an eye out as Mullet Man stood up at the same time. I swallowed hard and hurried to the cashier.

“Look into the device and tell me what colors you see.” She said after checking my paperwork. I rattled off the colors as they came through and blurted out the letters she asked me to read. After nearly ten minutes, she pointed me in the direction of the photographer and called for the next person. Lexa and I got in line again. It was a little longer this time, which set me on edge immediately. Mullet Man was at a cashier, and there were still at least ten people between us and the end of the line. Lexa saw how anxious I was, looked over my shoulder, and slipped her hand in mine.

“I’m not going to let him hurt you. I promise.” She said softly.

“I trust you.” I nodded.

She smiled again and squeezed my fingers. I tried to relax at her touch. It helped a little until I noticed that Mullet Man was heading towards us. His eyes were locked firmly on me, and he had the most predatory smile on his face.

“Well well well. Goldilocks, you didn’t have to wait for me. Your number would have worked just fine.” He said when he got to the line.

Lexa’s hand tightened around mine. Her face hardened into a scowl, and her eyes landed on him,” Please leave us alone, sir.”

“Don’t worry. I was only talking to her, so there is no ‘us’ between the two of you.” He said with a slimy smile.

A shiver ran down my spine. I felt myself step closer to Lexa. She adjusted so that I was more or less shielded from him,” That’s my girlfriend you’re harassing, so yes. There is an ‘us’ for me to worry about.”

The smile dropped into a sneer,” Girlfriend? You mean lesbians?”

“I mean we’re in a relationship, and it has nothing to do with you. Back off and stop being disgusting.”

“Why you little-”

My grip on Lexa was much tighter than necessary- or maybe she was holding my hand super tight- and my other hand had a wad of her shirt in it. Lexa didn’t make a move, but something cut Mullet Man off almost right away. I peaked out from behind Lexa and saw the polite guy with a hook for a hand standing between us and him. The polite smile was still firmly on his face, but his eyes were blazing with fury.

“Please take a step back, sir. Or else I’ll have to call security to call you out.”

“This don’t concern you, Captain Hook. Go back to taking pictures.”

“I really must insist that you put some distance between yourself and these women. I have to ensure the safety of everyone in the DMV, and you’re making them and everyone else in the room uncomfortable.”

“No one’s uncomfortable here. Or are you a f*g like these two?”

“I cannot condone language like that, sir. Please step out of line while I call security.”

Mullet Man went into a rage. Lexa gently pushed me back a few steps so that we were a little out of his sight. A couple minutes later, two large men appeared and dragged him from the office. The guy with the hook turned to us with a more genuine version of the smile that had stayed on his face.

“I’m sorry for the unpleasant experience here, ma’ams. Please, step forward, and we can get your photos taken care of right away.”

“Thank you, but we can wait our turn. It’s not fair to everyone else if we budge.” I said. I needed some time to collect myself after that before I get my picture taken anyway.

He just nodded,” I understand. I’ll be with you as soon as I can.”

Lexa pulled me into a hug as soon as he turned away. I let myself sink into this stranger’s arms because she was the one thing that had made me feel comfortable all day. The hug only lasted a few seconds, and the rest of our wait only lasted a few minutes. I had calmed my breathing and stopped shaking in the time. I spent half of my photo time profusely thanking the man for calling security. He kept insisting that it was no problem and was his job, but he didn’t seem to realize that he was the only one that did anything to stop him from doing anything. Other than Lexa. I thanked him a least twelve times before I left. Lexa had waited patiently for me to get my temporary license and walked with me out of the building.

“So...I know this is kind of weird after all of that happened, but would you maybe want to get dinner?” Lexa asked.

“Get- I mean...yeah. I would.” I nodded.

“Great! Um...I- here. Put your number in.” She held out her phone.

I quickly typed in my number, saved it under a new contact, and sent myself a text before handing it back,” There. Now there’s no reason for you to not text me details about that dinner.”

“Trust me, I was going to call you the second I got into the car to make sure you gave me your number.” Lexa said with an easy smile.

“After today, I think it would be awful if I _didn’t_ give you my real number.”

“Speaking of, let me walk you to your car. We don’t know that he’s gone, and I still would rather not take that risk.”

My stomach did a flip when she said that. I led her over to my little Honda Civic before turning and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek,” Thank you, Lexa. This meant more to me than you know.”

“Any time, Clarke.”

She was gone by the time I got in my car.

_The DMV is trash, but I guess it has a couple of redeeming qualities._


	2. Tequila!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke does some self-care, and then there's drinking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out a few days ago, but then work got busy, which means I got TIRED. I have a very physically demanding job, so if I'm tired, I'm not gonna write. Slow season's coming up though, so that shouldn't be too much of an issue.
> 
> Anyway, as promised, this is barely edited! All mistakes are mine, and sorry for any you find. I'll catch them eventually. I think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa was on my mind for the rest of the day.

She didn’t text me right away, which was disappointing but predictable. That was probably for the best anyway. I needed some alone time to come to terms with...everything that happened.

_Annoying children. Hot stranger. Creepy man. Hot stranger saved me from creepy man. I have a date with her?_

Not a lot happened when you break it down like that, but you never _really_ get used to it when a man harasses you in the cringiest way possible.

When I left the DMV, I reluctantly made my way to the grocery store, popped some earbuds in, and got my weekly shopping done. The only issue with going to the store was that I was still on edge from everything. I couldn’t focus on my music, and my list sort of looked like a jumbled mess even though it was typed up on my phone. I spent almost five minutes staring at the words ‘apples’ before it registered that I needed to head to the produce section and not the school supplies area.

_Come on, Clarke. You do this every week. No one is going to pop out of the pizza freezer and attack you. Just get your food and get out._

Normally, shopping only took me twenty minutes. Today, it took me almost an hour. I stuffed my five bags in the trunk of my car and drove home. I was usually grateful for my first floor apartment. It was just the first door on the right after you walked into the building. But I was still on edge, and _what if someone broke in?_

I quickly put away my groceries and pulled a half full bottle of wine out of the fridge. I’d barely poured half a glass when my phone started ringing. For a split second, I considered letting it go to voicemail. But it was Raven calling, and I knew she wouldn’t stop calling until I answered.

“Hey, Rae.” I said into the phone, hoping I sounded normal.

“What’s wrong, birthday girl? DMV suck the life out of you?”

_Well, shit._

“Something like that.”

“Well, maybe I can get some life back in you. The gang finally agreed on where to take you for your birthday dinner.”

“I don’t know, Rae. I don’t feel up to going out tonight.”

Raven paused for a second. Her light voice was gone when she spoke again,” What’s wrong, Griff?”

I hesitated before telling her about my morning. My eyes shut involuntarily, waiting for her to explode like she usually did.

“We’re coming back to the hot girl thing in a minute. He said _what_?”

“It’s fine, Rae. It happened. I think I heard someone who was waiting say something about the police showing up after security dragged him out.”

“Why didn’t they step in sooner?”

“He wasn’t exactly being _loud_. There were kids running around and people talking. It’s not that easy to hear a creep make comments from across the room when he’s not screaming.”

“And why didn’t you agree to cut in line and get out of there sooner when they offered?”

“First of all, cutting felt wrong, even if it was offered and probably warranted. Second, I didn’t want to risk seeing him outside since he had _literally_ just been taken out of the room. Third, I needed time to collect myself for my picture. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather _not_ look like a crackhead on my driver’s license.”

Raven scoffed,” Please, when I renewed my license, I made _sure_ I looked awful. The reactions I get when I get carded are hilarious.”

“Yeah, no thanks. I don’t want that kind of attention.”

“Fair. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?”

“That’s okay. I have a glass of wine, and I think I’m going to take a bubble bath to calm myself down.”

“Alright. I’ll understand if you don’t want to go out tonight because of that. Say the word, and I’ll let the guys know.”

I sighed and thought about it for a second. I wasn’t _quite_ sure that I wanted to go out, but all of the guys would be an absolute nightmare if I cancelled on them. Especially because they finally agreed on something that they’d apparently been fighting about for two weeks.

“That’s okay, Rae. I’ll go. I just need some alone time to relax and get out of this weird headspace.”

“Okay, Clarke. Let me know if you change your mind. Otherwise, dinner is at seven. I’m coming over at five to check on you, and we can get ready together.”

“Is O coming?”

“Come on, Clarke. Of course she is.”

“How about your new lady friend?”

“She might show up when we get to the bar after dinner, but no promises.”

“You’ve been hiding her from us. Are you afraid we’ll scare her off?” I teased.

Raven laughed,” No way in hell would you crazies scare her off. I haven’t introduced you because she’s the scary one, and Monty might _actually_ pee himself if he meets her.”

“Hey. Be nice to Monty.”

“Nothing against him! You know I love him. But she’s scary, and he’s most likely to run away when they meet.”

“No, I think you’re wrong. Jasper’s more of a sensitive soul than Monty.”

“They’re also attached at the hip.”

“So we’re both right?”

There was a small pause before Raven made a surprised noise,” Yeah, I guess. They’d probably just say something stupid and make the most awkward exit known to man.”

I snorted and refilled my now empty glass,” Probably.”

“I’ll let you get on with your Clarke time. Text me if you need anything. See you at five, Griff.”

“Bye, Rae.”

Once the call ended, I walked into the bathroom and started drawing up a bath. While it filled, I set up my wine glass and bottle where I could reach it from the tub, connected a calm playlist to my bluetooth speaker, and looked through my bath basket.

_Bath bubbles, bath bomb, essential oils, epsom salt…_

I turned off the water and decided that a bath bomb would probably be fine. A few minutes later, I was easing into the tub and watching the bath bomb bob around in the water. Before I leaned all the way back, I twisted my hair into a messy bun, my eyes never leaving the foaming ball that was steadily turning the water a shimmering dark blue. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the water. Bon Iver was quietly floating through the room, just loud enough to keep me from getting stuck in my head.

The water got cold a lot faster than I wanted it to. I drained some water and ran some piping hot water to top it off. While the tub was filling again, I finished off wine glass number two and poured a third, emptying the bottle. I turned off the water and relaxed into the now steaming water for a little longer.

I got out of the tub when the water got cold again. My body was a lot less tense, and my mind had settled. I wrapped a towel around my body and started cleaning up the bottle and glass on the counter. By the time the tub was no longer covered in glitter (because every single bath bomb I have ever bought has glitter in it) and the speaker was turned off, I was mostly dry. My phone said it was only three, so I had time to hang out for awhile before I had to worry about Octavia and Raven showing up. I was scrolling through Instagram on my bed- still in my towel- for almost an hour before I decided to put on some sweatpants and a stained painting shirt. I’d barely gotten dressed when my phone pinged with a new message.

**Lexa [4:09pm]: Hey it’s Lexa from the dmv. Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing after this morning**

I felt my heart stammer when I saw her message.

**Clarke [4:10pm]: Hey thanks for checking in. I’m doing pretty good actually. A hot bath can do wonders**

**Lexa [4:10pm]: Good to hear. I was going to offer dinner or drinks or something if you were still kind of down**

**Clarke [4:11pm]: I might have taken you up on that regardless but my friends already staked claim on me for my birthday dinner**

**Lexa [4:12pm]: It’s your birthday??? Why would you go to the dmv on your birthday???**

**Clarke [4:12pm]: Because I’m GREAT at putting off things I need to do. Like renew my license**

**Lexa [4:14pm]: Well happy birthday, Clarke. I hope you have a good time with your friends tonight**

**Clarke [4:14pm]: Thanks, Lexa. It should be a pretty good night. Dinner and probably bar hopping. So if you really wanted to you could stop by for a drink or two**

**Lexa [4:17pm]: I might take you up on that**

An obnoxious buzzing sounded from the living room. I frowned at the time and pushed myself off the bed.

“Uh...hello?” I said into the intercom.

“It’s us.” Raven’s voice crackled.

I just buzzed them in and unlocked the door once I heard the security door open. Raven and Octavia waltzed in a few seconds later, both holding balloons, wide grins, and at least two bottles of liquor.

“So five means four fifteen?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at Raven. She just shrugged and grabbed out a few cups.

“You know how long it takes up to get ready, Clarkey. Plus, this is tradition, and you know it.”

Octavia nodded as she tied the balloons to the dining room chairs,” Did you suddenly think that we were just going to drop out birthday traditions?”

“No, I just thought two hours was enough time for us to have a mini party and get ready.” I shrugged.

“Oh please. You should know better by now.” Raven scoffed.

I rolled my eyes,” Can you blame me for thinking this year would be shorter? I’m twenty nine today. I can’t exactly drink like it did in college.”

“That’s because you try to pretend that Party Girl Griffin never existed.”

Octavia hummed and nodded,” Those were the days.”

I rolled my eyes again and took the cup Raven was holding out for me,” I’m going to get my speaker.”

We spent the next two hours drinking, singing, and dancing like idiots. Raven had told Octavia about my morning, and they both kept circling back to the creep. I kept trying to shrug it off but the constant reminder was starting to make me tense again, which made me drink a little faster. By the time six thirty rolled around, they remembered that we were supposed to be meeting people for dinner.

“Whatever. Clarke’s the birthday girl, so she can show up whenever she wants. We get to roll in with her because we’re the unofficial birthday escorts.” Octavia said, draining the contents of her cup.

Raven nodded,” True. Now we can actually get ready instead of rushing. Clarke, what do you think you’re going to wear?”

They ended up choosing my outfit for me- dark wash skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and my leather jacket- before raiding my closet for themselves. Once we got dressed, they sat me down. Raven started working on taming her own messy hair while Octavia decided that she wanted to do my makeup. Raven ended up just scraping her hair into a low ponytail before demanding that Octavia also do her makeup.

"Rae, she's not going to have time to do hers if she does yours too." I said with a frown.

Octavia rolled her eyes," Please, Clarke. You know it takes me like five minutes to do my face."

"Yeah, Clarke." Raven grinned.

Octavia grabbed her face and pulled her chin straight," Stop moving or I'll make you look like Frankenstein's bride."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Isn't your boo thing coming tonight?"

Raven stopped squirming and let Octavia finish her makeup in peace. I took a sip from my cup, doing my best to hold back a grin.

_She must really like this girl if she actually wants to look nice for her._

We were ready to leave and relatively buzzed at seven fifteen. Octavia rolled her eyes when she saw her phone buzz with her brother's name flash across the screen.

"We're on our way, Bell."

Raven and I laughed when we heard his tense voice shouting through the phone," Well, hurry up. We're all waiting, and Jasper's trying to spike everyone's drinks with moonshine already."

"Hey, wait. He can't do that without me!" Raven said, ripping the phone from Octavia's hand. She put Bellamy on speaker phone.

"Then hurry the hell up. He's already gotten some in Monroe and Atom's drinks."

"Chill. We're like 5 minutes away." Octavia said.

Bellamy sighed," Fine. We're in the back."

Octavia hung up before anyone could say anything else.

I snorted," He's not going to be happy that you hung up on him."

"Bellamy can kiss my ass. I'm still mad about last week."

Raven grinned," Come on, O. He didn't mean to break Atom's nose."

"Yeah right. No one 'accidentally' punches their little sister's boyfriend while they're dancing in a group."

"That can happen _so_ easy."

"Not when you're nowhere near each other."

"She has a point, Rae."

Raven huffed and skipped ahead of us, walking backwards," How about we _don't_ let stupid over-protective brothers get in the way of tonight? It's Clarke's birthday! Let's just eat some good food and go bar hopping. No worries. No drama."

"Maybe some drama." Octavia quipped," It's not a night with the Delinquents if there isn't drama."

Raven nodded," Okay, _some_ drama. Just to keep things interesting. But no brother bashing. Or boyfriend bashing. Or girlfriend bashing. No bashing on friends and their significant others."

"We get it, Reyes. Calm your tits."

"My tits are very calm, excuse you."

I couldn't help but laugh," You're still afraid of us meeting your girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

~

Dinner went smooth, aside from a few snide comments to Atom from Bellamy. Octavia was a little on edge from that, but Harper and Monty managed to smooth things over until we got to the first bar.

“She’ll meet us at the next bar.” Raven said to me while we slipped into a booth.

“And what’s the next bar?”

“Come on, Griff. What bar do you think?”

“Right.” I nodded and pulled out my phone. Raven immediately leaned over and peered at the screen.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Texting.”

“Who?”

“None of your business?” I tried.

“Who’s Lexa?”

“The person from the DMV.”

A wicked grin spread across Raven’s face,” You’re texting your savior to come buy you a drink?”

“No. I’m texting her to meet us at the Dropship so I can buy her a thank you drink.”

“Sure.”

“Drop it, Raven.”

She grinned but didn’t say anything as Bellamy and Murphy placed everyone’s drinks on the table.

“To the princess.” Bellamy said once we all had a shot in our hands.

“To the princess!” Everyone else said.

I scowled,” You guys need to stop calling me that.”

“Not a chance in hell.” Jasper said before down his shot and chasing it with moonshine from his flask.

“You’re all assholes, and I hope you know that I hate you.”

“Ooh. Threats. A couple more shots, and Party Girl Griff’s gonna make an appearance.” Monroe said.

I flipped her off and downed me shot. My nose scrunched for half a second before my eyes landed on Murphy and Bellamy,” Who’s idea was it to get tequila?”

“Don’t look at me. I was just there to carry things. Not talk to people.” Murphy drawled.

I looked at Bellamy, who just shrugged,” Start off strong, am I right?”

“You _are_ aware that it’s Wednesday, and we all have to work tomorrow, right?”

“That’s tomorrow me’s problem.” He said, taking a swig from his mixed drink.

I rolled my eyes and focused on my phone again.

**Clarke [9:43pm]: Hey, wasn’t sure if you were still interested. But my group’s going to be at the dropship in about an hour if you wanted to stop by for a drink**

She responded right away, which made me smile a little too fast.

**Lexa [9:44pm]: Funny. I was going to be there in about an hour anyway. Guess I’ll get the chance to buy you a drink :)**

**Clarke [9:48pm]: You really don’t have to. At the rate my friends are going, I’m probably going to be plastered by the time I see you**

**Lexa [9:51pm]: Next time then**

**Clarke [9:51pm]: Definitely next time :)**

A straw wrapper hit me in the eye. My head shot up and landed on Jasper’s minorly annoyed grin.

“You’re texting someone when you have all of us here to entertain you?”

“I’m telling a friend to meet us at the next bar. You have my undivided attention until then.” I said, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

He didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway. His attention shifted to a conversation with Monty.

_Why did he care if he’s just going to ignore me?_

I let my eyes wander before noticing that Atom and Octavia were arguing by the bar. Octavia looked like she was ready to stab him, but I could see the tears that were filling her eyes from twenty feet away. I frowned and nudged Raven. She glanced up from her phone and looked toward Octavia.

“They’ve been arguing a lot lately.” Raven muttered.

I nodded,” I don’t think I’ve seen them have a single conversation that hasn’t ended in an argument in months.”

“Right? I think it’s starting to really take its toll on her.”

“Let’s go check on her.” I nudged her again, this time to get her out of the booth.

We hurried over to her, just in time for Atom to see us and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I’m not having this conversation with you anymore.” He said.

“What, so you’re just going to walk away like a bitch? You do this every fucking day, Atom. Grow a pair and actually talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. And don’t talk to me about growing a pair when you don’t even have the balls to stick up to your brother.”

“What do you mean I don’t stick up to my brother? I do that _literally_ every day!”

He just shook his head and stepped away from the bar,” I told you, I’m not having this conversation. Talk to me when you’re ready to have a conversation like an adult.”

Atom walked away before Octavia could say anything else. Raven and I stepped closer to her. She barely looked at us before downing the rest of her drink and hailing the bartender. She ordered three more drinks and shoved two towards us.

“Want to talk about it?” I asked.

“Nope.” She started chugging her new drink.

“After what we heard, it sounds like something you should probably talk about.” Raven prompted.

“Just drop it. It’s fine.” Octavia snapped.

Raven and I looked at each other but let it go. We finished our first drinks and started in on the ones Octavia got us. Since she was so against talking about Atom, we started talking about work. Raven was in the middle of some top secret project that she was super excited about. She happily told us every detail of her project while steadily sipping from her drink. Octavia welcomed the subject and said nothing while Raven went on about the finer points of the new tech she was developing.

By the time we finished our second drinks, I was sufficiently drunk and more than ready to go home. The gang, however, steered me toward the exit and to the Dropship. It was a ten minute walk, but it took us only seven minutes. Mostly because I remembered that Lexa was going to meet us there.

“I got shots!” Harper said, setting a tray on the table we had claimed.

Everyone cheered and took two shots each. There wasn’t even any prompting. They raised both of their shots and shouted ‘princess’ before taking both shots.

“I still hate you guys for the nicknames and will have my revenge eventually.” I said before downing my shots and making my way to the bar.

“You’re not supposed to be buying drinks on your birthday.” A new voice said behind me.

I turned around and smiled at the sight of Lexa’s bright green eyes,” I’m just getting some much needed water. Don’t worry.”

“Usually when a drunk person says don’t worry, I get worried.” She teased.

“Lucky for you, I’m a relatively responsible drunk.”

“And lucky for _you_ , you don’t have to be.” Lexa leaned against the bar and waved the bartender over. She ordered a water and a jack and coke before turning back to me with a smile,” It’s your birthday. You should have someone taking care of you, even when you’re drunk.”

“Well, I got a lot of help from this person this morning. And they’re still helping me out right now, so I think I’m doing pretty good in that department.”

Lexa’s smile doubled in size as the bartender set our drinks on the bar next to her. She quickly paid and handed me my water.

“Thank you, Lexa.” I said softly.

“Any time, Clarke.”


	3. That One With Lots Of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some drama and then some cleaning and more drama? Also art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello passengers of the Trash Train!
> 
> I might have had this up sooner, but work was busy/exhausting. Also, I got a kind of rude comment, which put me in a very bad mindset and made any kind of writing almost impossible.
> 
> But I'm back and will hopefully have more inspiration soon. Like I said, irregular update schedule. I will post when I have the thing.
> 
> Also, publicly addressing this. There will be more Lexa. I'm still sort of setting up the story, and most of this will be from Clarke's POV. Just be patient with me. Just because she's not around a ton now doesn't mean she's a side character.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully enjoy this chapter. I didn't proof read it much so there's probably plenty of mistakes.

Lexa and I stayed at the bar for almost twenty minutes before I remembered that she didn't come here alone.

"Oh crap, am I keeping you from your friends? You said you were coming here with people, didn't you?"

Lexa smiled and shrugged," Yeah, but it's just my cousin and sister. And my sister went to find her girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow," Girlfriend, huh? Would you happen to know her name?"

"Nope. She said it wasn't my business and walked away every time I brought it up after that."

I turned and scanned the room. Lexa watched curiously until I pointed at the couple making out in the corner booth away from everyone else.

"That's your sister, isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"She's dating my friend Raven. Raven has been super secretive about her girlfriend too."

"Looks like we were meant to meet today." Lexa said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it does."

_Is it hot in here? It's definitely hot in here. Unless it's just Lexa…_

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm good, why?"

"Just checking. It looks like your friends are a little preoccupied, so I was going to offer to walk you home or get you a Lyft or something."

"Thanks, Lexa. I'm good for now, but I'll let you know."

Lexa nodded as shouting broke out from across the bar. Octavia and Atom were in the middle of a shouting match, and Bellamy was quickly making his way over.

"Oh no." I muttered.

Bellamy shoved himself between Octavia and Atom, already shouting obscenities at Atom. Atom, ever the hothead, slammed his fist into Bellamy's jaw. While Bellamy was recovering from the sudden punch, Atom glared at Octavia.

"In case it wasn't clear, we're through."

Octavia was glaring at him in anger, but the tears running down her cheeks were pure sadness. Atom turned away from her, only to slam into the chest of a huge guy with tattoos and a sharp glare. The guy didn't say anything, but Atom snapped at him to watch where he was going. The guy glared at Atom until he was done paying for his drink and left the bar. Bellamy went to follow him, but Murphy held him back, muttering something in his ear.

I put my hand on Lexa's arm. She just nodded and waved me off," She needs you."

"Thank you. I'll text you."

Lexa smiled and nodded. I hurried over to the corner Raven was in," Rae, Octavia needs us."

Raven resurfaced in a daze," Huh?"

"O needs us. Atom just broke up with her."

"Oh shit. Sorry, babe. I have to go."

Her girlfriend nodded with the same look on her face that Lexa had," Take care of her."

The two of us hurried over to Octavia and pulled her into a tight hug, effectively pushing Bellamy out of the way.

"Hey!" He grunted.

We ignored him as Octavia broke down in between us. Raven and I looked at each other and nodded, an immediate understanding passing between us.

"Come on, O. Let's get you home." Raven said softly.

Octavia hiccuped and nodded, letting us lead her away.

She passed out an hour later. Raven sent me home, stating that it was still my birthday and that I should be having fun. I argued with her for fifteen minutes, but she was more sober than me somehow and managed to lock me out of Octavia's apartment. With a huff, I called a Lyft and went home. Lexa had texted me some time ago. I read her message after I was safely packed away in the Lyft.

**Lexa [11:23pm]: I hope your friend feels better soon. Happy Birthday, Clarke**

**Clarke [11:59pm]: Thanks, Lexa. Octavia's definitely hurting but she'll be okay. This was a long time coming. They really weren't good for each other**

**Lexa [12:05am]: Still, heartbreaks are the worst**

**Clarke [12:06am]: You're definitely not wrong**

**Lexa [12:06am]: Are you still with her?**

**Clarke [120:07am]: On my way home actually. She fell asleep, and Raven kicked me out. I'll go back in the morning. They'll both be hungover, and neither can cook or function without food**

I thanked the Lyft driver as we stopped outside my building and walked into my apartment. As soon as the door was locked behind me, I went back to my conversation with Lexa. I didn't realize how long we had been texting until my eyes started to droop.

**Clarke [2:49am]: As much as I don't want to stop talking, I need to go to bed. I'm falling asleep**

**Lexa [2:50am]: I'm sorry omg I didn't realize how late it got. Sleep well, Clarke. We can talk again some other time**

**Clarke [2:51am]: I'll text you in the morning. Good night, Lexa**

I was passed out less than a minute later.

~

I spent the weekend with Raven and Octavia, just watching shitty tv shows and eating junk food. Octavia kept giving me sad looks apologizing for ruining my birthday. I let it go for that first day, but when she started doing it on Saturday, I started throwing food at her head.

“Stop it.” She grumbled after some popcorn hit her in the eye.

“Then stop apologizing, dummy. You didn’t ruin anything.” I said, tossing a couple pieces of popcorn into my mouth.

“But- stop.” She shielded her face with her arm.

“I’m not afraid to start a food fight over this. Especially because it’s not my apartment.”

Raven snorted,” She’s got a point, O. I wouldn’t test her.”

“I just feel awful. You two were off having a good time. You shouldn’t have had to come to my rescue.” Octavia muttered, looking down at the blanket she’d been attached to since we brought her home.

“Yeah we did. You would have done the same for us.” Raven said without missing a beat.

“Well, yeah-”

“Also, can we talk about the fact that you thought we were rescuing you?” I interrupted.

“Huh?” Octavia frowned.

“You said we rescued you. The only person I have ever seen rescue you- besides yourself- is Bellamy, and it’s whenever you don’t need his help. You have never needed someone to save you or whatever dumb shit you think we did. We were just there to support you because you can’t support yourself all the time.”

Raven nodded, eyes not leaving the tv screen,” She’s right. You’re a badass, and we know it. Sometimes, you just need to be guided back to that.”

“How is The Bachelor and pizza guiding me back to being a badass?” Octavia grumbled.

“Messy breakups require grieving periods. We’re getting you through that part until you feel comfortable again.”

I nodded,” So you’re still a badass. Just a sad one right now.”

Octavia looked at the rug for a minute before nodding,” I think I like the sound of that.”

“Good. Now shut up. The rose ceremony is about to start.” Raven turned the volume up a little bit.

At the end of the episode, Octavia got up and took a shower. Raven and I picked up a little and took out the trash. When she got out of the shower, Octavia smiled for the first time in nearly three days. The next day, she kicked us out. It was a little after one, and she said we had our own lives to live.

“Seriously, I appreciate the support, but I need some time alone to figure myself out too.” She said while we put on our shoes.

Raven and I hugged her goodbye before going our separate ways. In the Lyft home, I considered texting Lexa. We had exchanged maybe ten texts during the last three days, and the lack of communication kind of made me miss her.

_It’s literally been four days since you met her. Pull yourself together, Clarke._

I thanked my Lyft driver and made my way into my apartment. It had been twenty minutes, and I still didn’t know if I should text her or not. I made myself a sandwich and sat at my breakfast bar to stare at my phone.

_Okay, what are the pros and cons of texting Lexa? I could be interrupting something, but I’d get to talk to Lexa. I could be bothering her, but I get to talk to Lexa. She could not actually be interested in me and this has all been in my head the whole time...but I get to talk to Lexa._

_Wow, I really need to come up with another good thing._

My text thread with her was already pulled up with half a message typed out before I even realized my hand had moved.

_I guess we’re doing this._

**Clarke [2:06pm]: Hey just got kicked out of my friend’s house officially. If you’re not doing anything maybe we can get coffee?**

My knee started to bounce. I knew better than to expect an immediate response, so I forced down the rest of my sandwich and went to take a shower.

She had responded by the time I was dried off and dressed.

**Lexa [2:28pm]: Hey! I wish I could but my aunt and uncle roped me into some family outing. I'm halfway across the state right now :( Maybe tomorrow?**

I sighed, knowing that I would have to work late for the next few days.

**Clarke [2:50pm]: Maybe. I'm probably working late since I had a long weekend**

We traded a few more texts, but she was hiking with her family, so I let her go. The rest of the afternoon was spent doing the chores I had been avoiding. Dishes, vacuuming, and sweeping took about an hour. Scrubbing the bathroom took a little longer, but that's because I couldn't stand a dirty bathroom. When I finally started my first load of laundry, I was starting to get restless.

I dropped onto the couch, turned on some nature documentary, and flipped open my sketchbook. The extra energy flowed out through my pencil. It didn't take too long for an image to form on the page.

A pair of eyes.

I frowned and abandoned the drawing. I tried to force myself into drawing something else, but a pair of matching lips formed elsewhere on the page. My scowl deepened. I turned to a fresh page and tried to go for a more natural sketch. I glanced up at the tv for inspiration and let myself start drawing the treeline of a rainforest. About twenty minutes passed before I realized that the rainforest was now occupied by a bunch of rough looking people led by-

_Warrior Lexa? Maybe sketching was a bad idea._

I shut my sketchbook and dropped it on the coffee table. My hands were starting to shake because I hadn't gotten rid of that restless feeling. It kind of felt like it was worse. I got up to switch over the laundry and start a second load. While the dryer was going, I decided to grab my easel and some paint.

_Maybe if I hide the green and brown, I can paint something other than Lexa._

Once I was set up with a small canvas, I just drove in with a violent red and a royal blue. Half an hour later, I nearly threw the painting out the window. Without even realizing it, I had mixed together greens and browns to match the shades in Lexa's eyes and hair. In front of me was another warrior Lexa. I wanted to be upset that she was the only thing I was sketching- specifically because I’d barely even met her- but I couldn’t because the warrior idea was kind of amazing and made the restless feeling in my hand worse.

I heard the washer ding from across the apartment. My shoulders dipped in disappointment. I was going to start sketching out some new ideas that were bouncing around in my head, but I needed to fold laundry.

_Maybe I can work out some details in my head while I fold._

With the second load switched to the dryer, I lugged the first load to my bedroom and started folding.

_Okay, start basic. I've only thought of warriors, but they're not all warriors. Or are they? No, someone has to find food and lead and teach. But what's that saying? It takes a village? Okay so everyone teaches. And finding food could be good training for warriors. Leaders would probably be the best and wisest warriors. Maybe everyone knows how to fight but aren't necessarily warriors. I drew them all with furs and skins and leathers. They make their own clothes. Survive off the land. But those were people in a forest. What about people in mountains? Or by the ocean? Snow?_

My mind buzzed, and my hands itched with inspiration. As much as I tried to rush through my laundry, my hands were shaking too much for me to go much faster than normal. By the time everything was put away, my head was spinning. I ran into the living room and snatched up my sketchbook. I wrote down some details that I had come up with and impulsively wrote the word 'GROUNDERS' messily on top.

I stared at the details for a couple seconds before shutting off my brain and letting my hand fly across the next seven pages. It was just sketch after drawing after sketch of this new civilization that was coming to life in my mind. My second load of laundry had long since finished, but I let it sit in the dryer as I flipped to start page eight. Barely four lines had been drawn when my phone started singing from somewhere between the couch cushions.

"Hello?" I said when I finally found it.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"Just checking in. Wanted to see if you wanted to come around for dinner tonight. We're having pulled pork."

"Uh…" I glanced at my sketchbook.

_I really want to draw but I haven't seen my parents in a couple weeks._

"Sure, Mom. When's dinner?"

"About an hour."

"Okay. I'll head over now."

"See you soon, Clarke."

I hung up and finished the outline of my current drawing before finding my purse and tossing my sketchbook along with a few pencils in there. Mom wouldn't be happy that I was drawing during family time, but Dad would be thrilled to see my new ideas.

Twenty minutes later, I was pushing my parents front door open.

"Mom? Dad?"

I frowned when- instead of a response from them- I heard some paws scratching the floor and started thundering toward me. A puppy no more than ten weeks old rounded the corner and jumped against my knees. I bent down and let myself get showered in puppy kisses.

"Hi, baby. Who are you?" I cooed, scooping the tiny dog into my arms.

"Mom? Dad?" I called a little louder.

"In the kitchen! My dad called back.

I wandered into the kitchen to see my dad cutting up some carrots and tomatoes.

"Did you know there's a puppy loose in your house?" I said.

He looked up at me and beamed," He's part of why we asked you over. Just got him yesterday."

"And what's his name?"

"Bond."

I rolled my eyes. Dad loved James Bond, and I could imagine my mother's reaction to his insurance on making their new puppy after him.

"What kind of dog is he?"

"Alaskan Malamute."

"But he's so small."

"He'll get bigger. We took him because he was the runt and the breeder was thinking about put him down when he was born."

"What? That's awful."

"He was really small. But it's fine because now he's ours."

I pressed a kiss to the top of Bond's head and received a bunch more kisses from him. When it didn't look like he was going to settle down any time soon, I put him down and leaned against the counter.

"Where's Mom?"

"Getting some beer. She didn't realize how low we were yesterday when she was shopping."

"Anything I can help with for now?"

"Yes. You can keep me company. How's work going?"

"It's okay. Just finished up a couple of logos to pitch to the board next week."

"Got a favorite?"

Dad kept up steady conversation that he knew Mom wouldn't care too much about. I sat at the breakfast bar while we talked, eventually pulling out my sketchbook to keep my hands occupied.

"Whatcha drawing?" He asked, not so subtly trying to peek at my notebook.

"Just had this idea today that I can't get out of my head." I flipped to the first page and showed him in

"Grounders, huh? Tell me about them."

I felt myself straighten up, ready to start blabbing his ear off when the front door opened and shut. Bond scurried out of the room as Mom called out from the front.

"I'm home! Hi, Bond."

"In the kitchen, honey. Clarke's here."

"I saw her car. Hi, sweetie." Mom dropped a kiss on my temple as she walked past.

The three of us spent a few minutes making small talk while we set the table. I folded up my sketchbook and put it back in my purse. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom watching me. I pretended not to notice and slid into my usual spot at the table.

"How's work been, Mom?" I asked, piling some food onto my plate.

"As good as you can expect. I had a transplant on Tuesday." She said as she carefully put together a salad.

"You don't get many of those. How'd it go?"

"You know I can't talk about that."

"Not the specifics, but you can tell me if it went well."

She hesitated for a few moments before nodding," The surgery itself went well."

I tried not to look too interested, but they way she worded that caught my attention," Their body's already showing signs of rejection, isn't it?"

"Clarke." She warned.

"I know, I know."

My mom had always been strict on doctor-patient confidentiality, and getting her to say more than a few words about a surgery was like trying to get her under her own knife wide awake.

Besides, her lack of response was all I needed to know that I was right.

"You know, It's not too late to go back to school." She said, pushing around the tomatoes in her salad.

I dropped my fork of mashed potatoes and leveled her with the same look I always did.

"We've been over this so many times, Mom. I don't want to be a surgeon."

"You don't have to be a _surgeon_. There are plenty of other types of doctors you can be."

"No thank you. I'm happy with what I'm doing."

"But you have so much _potential_ -"

"Abby." Dad said gently.

Mom's eyes flicked from me to him. She stated for a few long moments before turning her attention back to her food," Fine."

Dinner was quiet for a while after that. Mom picked at her salad and pork. I mashed up my mashed potatoes out of frustration and tried not to make too big of a mess. Dad was sneaking pieces of meat to Bond. None of us said anything for most of dinner until Mom pushed back her chair and started clearing the table. She took my plate before I’d even finished eating. I scowled and pushed away from the table.

“I should be going.”

“Clarke-” Dad started, but I shook my head.

“I’ve got an early day tomorrow. Have a nice night. Congrats on the new puppy.”

I walked out of the room before Dad could say anything else. Mom didn’t even try. Bond was right on my heels. I was struggling to put on my shoes because of the puppy when Dad rounded the corner. He leaned against the wall, a few feet from where I was bent over.

“Tell me about Grounders.”

I shrugged, any and all motivation to share my new world gone.

“Where did the idea come from?”

“Doesn’t matter.” I muttered.

“Sure it does, kiddo. I haven’t seen that kind of sparkle in your eye since you were in high school.”

When I didn’t answer, he knelt down next to me. I was frozen. My shoes were on and tied, but something in me couldn’t move or even look at him.

“Is there a person?”

“Why does it have to be a person?”

“Well, is it a new job? Or a new car?”

“Uh…”

“Maybe you invented something that helps with folding clothes. Or you became an overnight internet sensation of some sort.”

My eyebrows furrowed,” Internet sensation?”

“Give me a break. I ran out of ideas. But really. Is it a person?”

I hummed,” Yeah, okay. You’re right.”

“Tell me about them, then.”

“There’s not much to say. We haven’t even gone on a date.”

“So?”

“And I’ve only known her for a few days? I really can’t say much.”

“Alright, but as soon as you can, I want to hear about her.”

“There might not even be anything to tell.” I said, standing up again. Dad stood up too.

“I don’t believe that.”

I shrugged and opened the door,” Bye, Dad.”

“Drive safe. Text me when you get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Have a good day and drink water.
> 
> -L

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, the DMV guy with the hook is based off of a real guy at my local DMV. I've never seen him do anything more than be polite, take pictures, and repeat names multiple times, but in my head, he's an underrated hero.
> 
> Anyway, I'll figure out a second chapter and hopefully get it out soon. I'm rewatching the 100 and just watched the Forbidden Episode, so I have lots of pent up gay emotions to write out, hopefully in the form of this fic.
> 
> Remember to drink water!!  
> -L


End file.
